Factions High School: When I Saw Him Last
by DauntlessGurl22
Summary: 16 year old Tris's parents have been divorced for a year now and she just found out she is moving from Montana to Texas for the rest of high school. When she sees someone she never thought she'd see again will they be friends again or will Tris have trouble forgiving the best friend that left her. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Factions High School: When I Saw Him Last**

**Okay so this is my very first fanfic and I don't know how it will turn out. PRE-warning I am a country girl and am listening to Luke Bryan while I write this so if lyrics show up it is not my fault...any ways here it goes.**

**Oh and I hate these but I have to put them in so...**

**Disclaimer: I am obviously not Veronica Roth because I cannot write like her or be as amazing. Just normal Claire(that's not my real name but when I write that is the name that goes on my work).**

_Chapter_ **1**

_Beatrice Prior is now put in the custody of Andrew Prior. Natalie Prior has visitation rights to at least four days a month._

* * *

><p>11 Months Later<p>

No. The first thought in Beatrice's head was no.

* * *

><p>Her parents had recently gotten a divorce and she was in the custody of her dad. She had a say in this and she chose her dad.<p>

* * *

><p>One Month Later<p>

(August 3rd)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Beatrice's POV:<strong>

"Beatrice hurry up the truck is leaving in 30 minutes if you want your stuff in the new house before we get there on Tuesday." Andrew Prior said to his 16 year old daughter, "You have had a month to pack and you just started last night?"

"Yes, I needed all my stuff until last night." I said I knew I could have packed everything a month ago and not missed it but I didn't want to leave my mom and move all the way from Dillan, Montana to Dublin, Texas.** (there is no place called Dillan, Montana just an FYI)** That was over 1,200 miles away from my life and my friends!

When I went down stairs with my last box i found all of my friends, Chris, Mar, Shauna, Lynn, and Will. And you can't forget my "brothers" Uriah and Zeke they were family and helped me the most through my parents divorce a year ago.

"OhMiGosh! You guys are amazing I am going to miss you so much" I said "I wish I could stay with Chris or Mar or someone but my dad said he needs me in Texas."

Chris replied immediately with "You can hide in my closet?"

"Mine too." Mar said in joking voice because we all know she has the smallest closet of all of us.

"Well I would love to stay in your closets but I kinda just put all my stuff in a truck heading to Texas. It might be a new start plus nobody in Texas knows about Al or Robert" I said in a hopeful voice. It was my way of starting over. Al was my boyfriend then one day when I found out my parents were getting a divorce I dumped him and he went crazy. At first it was small things to get me back and then one day he got drunk and attacked me. I have been taking hand-to-hand combat classes since the 5th grade when I told my dad I wasn't a girly-girl when he bought me a dress. HE then asked me what I wanted to do and I said fight so now I am National Girls Champion and took second in a Sharp Shooting competition. So back to Al I kinda beat him up then three days later he committed suicide and his best friend Robert has been threatening me ever since.

"...hello anybody in there?" Zeke said while waving a hand in front of my face

"Oh, what were we talking about before I zoned out?" I asked

"Ummmmm well we were talking about that kid you liked in like 7th grade and he was knew then moved again. His dad was in the government along with your dad. And we talked about how you loved him and..."

"Uri shut the hell up before I make you." I said in a dead voice

Uriah's face fell and turn almost white as a sheet.

We then said our good byes and I got in my dads truck as we were going to be taking a three day trip there. Which meant driving 1200 miles about 17 hours. We were stopping in Denver to see one of my dads co-workers for a day first.

* * *

><p>When we finally made it to Dublin I walked inside to find every thing where I had wanted it. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and found the walls painted purple and black I then threw my suitcase by my closet and fell asleep on my bed.<p>

When I woke I smelt bacon and pancakes but mainly bacon. I brushed out my hair put on some short jean shorts and a black tank top. Along with eye liner and mascara.

As I walked down the stairs some one knocked on the door I yelled to my dad that I would get it. When I open the door there stood an attractive guy no not just attractive but extremely HOT!

"Hi I'm Four I brought you a 'Welcome to the Neighborhood' basket from my dad and I." Four said

I then looked into his eyes and they were a dark blue that you could drown in.

"Oh, uhh, Hi I'm Beatrice but you can call me Tris and Thank you" I said then I did't want to be rude so I opened my big mouth "do you want to come in my dad is making breakfast and I'm sure there will be enough"

Gosh why do I have such a big mouth

"Sure." Four said as he walked in then I realized that I knew him from somewhere, wait those eyes could only belong to one person. Before we got to the kitchen I stopped him looked him dead in the eye and said

"T..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sorry a cliffhanger but I will try and write again today if I have time. I had no school so that is why i finally wrote this. I'm tired because I went to The Band Perry concert last night and was up all night so sorry for any mistakes and I'm going to ask for reviews just so I know how it is doing and all that<strong>

**So see yallas later**

**~Claire**


	2. AN:Must read for Important Info!

Factions High School: When I Saw Him Last

Sarcasm and a girlfriend?

**Okay so I have been trying to update for like a week now but I made the Competition team for Clogging, a type of dance, and my Volleyball team. I have been having so many practices which means from 3-5:30 all week and depending if we have a game it is 3-7:30ish. Clogging is Mondays 6-9 and Saturdays from like 12ish ish-3:30. My first Volleyball game was last Friday and I dislocated my knee while blocking I know I'm fricking talented so I was in bed all weekend and all I had was my ipod so I couldn't update because I'm just smart that way. SO I hav had games and practice all week and I had Ch 2 done and it got deleted somehow. I don't think I have much this weekend though because it snowed 4 inches yesterday like 18 inches today...the snow is to my thighs in some places and I'm 5'5. SO anyway sorry for the not update but I'm trying. Anyway you guys should get a wattpad and read the story Welcome to the FBI-Divergent by arenaofinitiates because it is amazing and the second story too. That is not written by me or a friend just one of the many things that I did this weekend because of my knee but I'm back to work with school, volleyball, dance, church group, and this awesome story.**

**I almost forgot...HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUSTIN BIEBER!...That was out to my team mates who are completely awesome and were totaly there for me when I hurt my self...Mel and Ash...And Shy but I know your not a huge JB fan soooo this is for you...ASIAN CATS EAT RICE YOU FISHES NOW BOW DOWN YOU PEASANTS!**

**And there is my crazy vb team...along with D, Bre, Court, Jay, Livi, Darbs, and Kris...These are just nick names so yeah and I do call one of my friends D cause it is short for her name...you can probs see my team is awesome cause when I hurt my knee they were all there when they cut my knee pad off...it was gross and all my veins were popping out and my knee cap was on the side of my leg. I had like 6 tears and walked away from the game 20 min later but it hurt like hell. The guys who were keeping score, who are also in the same grade as me, were like what the hell just happened and my friend was surprised because I was on the sidelines laughing and smiling after. So after the game I snapchated him and he gave me his number awkotako IK but anyway we were texting and he told me I played awesome at the game and I said nice score keeping and he was like I know it's pretty sexy huh...It got really awkotako cause we haven't talk for like 2 years other than him calling the Packers a bad team and the Bears an amazing team but the Packers beat the bears so BAMMMM...okay bye for now it is STILL snowing...supposed to get 10 inches this next weekend which is tomorrow and that is the lovely Montana weather for you...I had school this morning and all week...my bro is in his room yelling at the man siri...trying to change his name to batman...Okay so my dog has Cancer I think the tests come in in two days and also has pneumonia and kennel cough so he is dying and I'm really sad so if there are like 4 updates in a day it is because I took a mental health day from school and had nothing else to do.. Okay so Bye for real this time...the name of ch 2 is Sarcasm and a girlfriend? but you have to wait to see who whos POV it is in...and sorry for grammar errors.. BYE! ~Claire**


End file.
